Glimpse of Heaven
by Lover Dearest
Summary: Eragon/Arya. He loves her, she loves him. Why wait? Fluff.
1. Glimpse of Heaven

Just a small one-shot of EA I wrote randomly. It's songfic to 'When you Look me in the Eyes' by the Jonas Brothers. I'm not obsessed with them I just think this song is really sweet. :D

I wrote it spontaneously so I might delete it, depending on what people think. I love reviews very much. :)  
Enjoy (:

OOC

X

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone;  
I'd never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you;  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

It was moments, such as these, that Eragon had persisted with Arya for. He looked down on her. She lay, cradled in his arms, listening to his heartbeat. He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling. Just a small smile, but warm.

Eragon had not even spared a thought for women really, before he met Arya. Before he met Arya, he was far too embarrassed and shy to _approach_ a woman he had not known since early childhood.

He thought back, back to the times where Arya was only truly with him in his dreams. He had looked forward to those moments; they felt as unreal as the present. Nothing could take away the love he held for the woman in his arms.

Since Arya's first refusal on his advances, Eragon had gone through heartbreak and much hurt. Though the experience somehow made him stronger and the resilience that ran through his blood surfaced. He would not let her go, now that he had her. Only if she asked, would the thought even cross his mind...

The second rejection made him think. He thought, perhaps Arya is right and she is not in fact the one. His heart had refused to process this. He tried; he honestly did, to block her from his thoughts. He truly tried though any other woman had become unappealing to him. He wanted only _her_.

He did not want to think what would have happened had he not found Arya. He felt as if it were meant to be. _Everything happens for a reason, right?  
_It could have been anyone who found Saphira's egg and went on to find and save Arya. Eragon could still be back at Carvahall with his uncle and Roran...

He shook his head; this was how it was meant to be. Arya had taken it upon herself to trace the creases and folds in Eragon's tunic with her fingertips. There were more reasons than there were stars in the sky as to why he benefitted from that trip to the Spine. Millions.

The main one now lay, rested in his arms.

_  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's all right,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes_

Arya released herself from Eragon's soft grasp and gazed up at him. Was it even possible that, once upon a time, she was able to look into those sweet, brown eyes without her heart swelling to twice its size? She smiled, he was thinking. He met her eyes as she ran a hand down his jaw line. His eyes smiled, if that were possible, he did it.

How she thanked any Gods for bringing him to her. She thought back to the times where she had foolishly pushed him away, still lingering in the past. She had tried to make a comparison with Eragon and her previous love. She had not even _known_ true love.

The third time he... reminded her of his feelings, she could not help but cave in. It took over an hour, but she could no longer stand strong in denial. That was the first time she gave into something. That was the first time she cried freely in front of him. That was the first time she felt his lips on hers. That was the first time she'd felt perfect. That was the first time she forgot about Fäolin. That was the first time she realized what all of those emotions that ran around in her heart and mind were. That was the first time she realized that Eragon had grown greatly.

"Arya?" Eragon had cupped her cheek in his hand, the blood immediately rushed up to meet his warmth. She focused her eyes. His expression was soft, gentle; she wrapped her fingers around his hand. "I don't think I tell you this enough,"

She smiled weakly, she thought she knew what he was about to say and yet she would ask the question anyway, "And what is that?"

His gaze was piercing yet tender; he wound an arm securely around her waist before leaning forward, just so that their foreheads were touching. "I love you,"

Even though she knew what was coming, even though she tried to prepare herself, the words never failed to set her heart to soar, she allowed a hand to rest on his cheek. She tried to keep the tears from flooding her eyes. She had decided that she let them free too often nowadays. Eragon brushed them away before they fell.

This was the escape she had always imagined, _Eragon_. She never wanted him to leave. She knew that it was selfish, and that he would most likely find an eye for another woman, though she hoped. She clung to the time she had, kicking herself mentally for allowing so much time to go to waste though she secretly thanked him for his constant pursuit of her. However, he was young. He would find someone soon, someone else. To her, he would always be her savior though never would she love again quite like this after he left...

If heaven were a true place, this is surely, is what it would be like. Not a care for anything in the land, in the arms of your sweet beloved, she wanted the moment to last forever. She would savor it to the best of her ability.

In his eyes, she saw the whole of Alagaësia, in peace, no wars, no conflict, no more. She saw love, hope and compassion. In his eyes, she saw herself in a completely different view to what she had ever been. In his eyes, she saw everything that she had always wanted. It was truly a blessing to have him, her escape, her paradise...

_I love you too_, she willed to say. _I love you Eragon Shadeslayer! _She yearned to yell though the words cluttered in her throat and all she could manage was a small sob. _I love you._

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again?  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here;  
you're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
and tell me that you love me.  
Everything's all right,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

No matter how much Eragon tried to deny it, he knew that this moment, this moment of bliss, would have to end soon. There was a war, he was a Rider... If he could throw it all away, just to keep his love, he would, without a second thought or doubt. He heard a sharp growl in his mind; he had told Saphira to leave him in peace with Arya for just a few moments...

His forehead was still pressed to hers, he wondered. When would he see her again? How long would he have to wait? There was no chance that he was going to allow her to face any danger; he would restrain her, if that were what it took to keep her safe.

He had told her, from deep, deep down in his heart, that he loved her. It made her cry... He would find another way to tell her. Maybe without even saying anything, this time...

He moved away from her, Arya gave him a confused look; he smiled, titling her head up with a hand, under her chin. He leant toward her again, only this time he did not stop until his lips captured hers.

He brought a hand to the back of her head to ensure that she was as close to him as possible. Arya took her time to respond though gradually wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her fingers in his hair, absently playing with his curls.

Arya had granted him access past her lips before he could ask. The passion deepened along with the kiss. Still exploring her mouth, Eragon slipped his hand to her back and snaked the other beneath her legs, lifting her into a bridal-style hold.

He carried her out of his chambers blindly, still intent on their kiss. He did, however, know his way around well and felt the sunlight shine down on them, indicating that they now stood outside... Where they were visible to all... Cheers and wolf whistles greeted him. Back in his mind, Eragon had willed to show off his love for Arya. He yearned for her hand in marriage though elven beliefs stopped him there. One day, though, he knew that they would become forever bound.

He smiled against Arya's lips as he opened his eyes; she smiled back, resting her head on his shoulder. It was a better effect, rather than to see her well up with tears. Their eyes were locked and neither could focus on what was happening around them.

She was his life, his soul. Anything or anyone who would try to harm her would have to _destroy _him first. He wanted to become closer to her, as close as possible. As close as nature had first intended. He felt the awkward, young boy return to him. How would he ask for what he wanted?

_Movin' on, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

Arya frowned; concerned about the expression that Eragon wore. He was troubled... She drowned out the loud chatter surrounding them. She wished to speak, though feared of who may be listening.

Arya felt proud, proud to have Eragon by her side, holding her hand as she would walk through the grounds and have him whisper softly in her ear, reminding her how much he loved her... Hugging her tightly when she was cold and tickled her sides when she was sad...

She smiled; Eragon was truly an amazing man. An idea came to mind...

_Eragon? _She tried to push past his borders though found a natural defense system in the way. She sighed and pressed harder. No response. Okay, if it shall be that way. She broke through his wall with strong force, a frown flashed on Eragon's face.

_Eragon._

His frown melted to a smile and he gazed down at her tenderly.

"Yes?" He whispered softly.

_What is it that ails you?_

_Do not trouble yourself over it, my love._ He responded; Arya refused to accept that.

_Please, tell me. _She tried, gently.

_It is of no importance._

Arya scowled, _Do not force me to do this the hard way..._

"Try me," He teased. Arya laughed humorlessly.

Arya concentrated her force, trying to get further into Eragon's mind. She stabbed through his wall harshly, placing a pressure in his head. She noticed a slight wince, she immediately felt horrible about what she was doing, though did not falter, he would give in first. She knew he would.

"Okay, sweetheart, all right,"

Arya smiled smugly and released the pressure. Eragon sighed; Arya noticed the nervous expression he wore. He smiled crookedly.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's all right,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,_

What was the point in waiting? Eragon's head still throbbed slightly from Arya's intrusion. He stared right through her magnificent emerald eyes. He sighed, trying to hide the nerves.

As he gazed deeper into her eyes, her innocent, unknowing, _beautiful_ eyes, he thought to himself. Why should he have to become so awkward? Arya was his love and he wanted only her. And her, he would get.

"Listen to me," He began, not overly cautious of keeping his voice down. She nodded, still puzzled. "It will be you and I. And you and I alone. Back in my chambers, right now and I will not be taking no for an answer," He added gently, unwilling to sound abusive.

Men around him began to cheer and clap along with a few inappropriate call outs directed towards Arya. He ignored them all, awaiting Arya's response. She had frozen for a split second though soon a wide smile stretched across her lips.

"I would not have have said no, anyway," She said playfully. Eragon grinned widely.

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's all right,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh_

"I love you," Arya managed to whisper. She knew that what she was doing was extreme and was against many elf customs. She threw all of the petty reasons that stood between her and her beloved aside and just smiled.

She knew that she would get in _terrible_ trouble with her mother and queen. None of her people, her race, would approve. That was not an issue... as of yet. The present was now all that mattered and she would leave her regrets for the future.

She felt warm lips against her temple, "I love you too,"

Eragon pressed her closer to his chest as he turned around and headed back toward his chambers, wolf whistles and whoops trailed from behind.

X

How was that? Good? Bad? Yes? No?

Should I keep it as a one-shot? Should I continue it or should I just scrap it and forget it ever existed? :)

Tell me what you thought and any opinions. :D

I am declaring Arya OoC. (:

Oh, and I will be back :D I have a few fics, all EA, lined up. Some are nearly done :) I'm on a random roll of these. I promise they'll be better than this one :D

Edits will probably be made during the week before I leave it in peace. (:  
R & R (:


	2. Completely Incomple

This is separate to Glimpse of Heaven but I thought I'd put it in here as part of a collection. :D  
I love writing fics where Arya is more fragile and open and loving.

I hope you like this :D I'm beginning another song fic to Look Through My Eyes by Everlife :)  
I love reviews a lot ^__^

-x-

Completely Incomplete 

_I'm desperate for changing.  
Starving for truth.  
I'm closer to where I started.  
I'm chasing after you._

Eragon stood behind Arya as soft rain fell from the grey sky above. Her attention focused on something unseen to Eragon in the distance, she appeared absent. He was unsure of whether she had felt his presence or if her mind was over crowded.

It was but the two of them, in what was once a flourishing meadow, now merely dirt. Eragon so deeply wished to know the thoughts that ran through her mind. He yearned to know what Arya's true face was, not the hard mask she usually presented him with.

He frowned as she ran her fingers through her hair in what was clearly frustration. Her head bowed and she allowed her fingers to rest, nestled in her damp tresses. Eragon wondered what ailed her, if only she would open. She was a flower that had not yet bloomed.

No matter how far she pushed him away, Eragon would not give in. Something deep inside him, when he caught glimpses of the hurt and once suffering her emerald eyes held, told him that she secretly did not want him to let her go, to give up on her. And so, give up on her he would never.

_I'm falling even more in love with you.  
Letting go of all I've held onto.  
I'm standing here until you make me move.  
I'm hanginge by a moment here with you._

Arya gritted her teeth together. The only thing in this plain keeping her sane was the calming sensation that the rain upon her skin created. She came here, to this once beautiful field when she could not handle the constant queries of whether she was 'okay' and 'words of advice' that she did not ask for.

It was like a vine, grasping her heart and squeezing its life out. That boy, that Rider, that Shadeslayer, that Eragon. She had been so sure, so clear of where her feelings with him stood, yet he kept on with the pursuit. He was he only one who never left her be when she asked. Had she become weaker? Had he seen her frail position?

No, he could not have. Never would she allow him to know that each day she fell deeper in love with him. It was something she admitted only to herself, alone, with great reluctance. At times, she would wish she had no heart, perhaps then she could continue with what was truly important.

Arya would not relieve herself. She would not; she _refused_ to even make the smallest _implication_ of her petty emotions. Alagaësia should not have to wait for her to sort herself out, so she would not. Though she could not help but know that should Eragon advance on her again, she would not, she _could_ not refuse.

Only then would she acknowledgeher heart's desire. He was the only one who could move her though Arya had made it straightforward in the past that she did not wish to a relationship beyond friendship with the Rider. Inwardly she hoped he would try again… 

Forgetting all I'm lacking.  
Completely incomplete.  
I'll take your invitation.  
You take all of me now

It had become apparent that Arya was not aware of his presence. The sky had darkened now and the rain descended from the open heaven with more force. At this rate, Arya would fall ill, this concerned Eragon for she had not moved a fraction.

He stepped forward, closer to her slim frame. He could not help but inhale her distinctive scent. Crushed pine needles. Her hair glued to her neck and cheeks. Eragon instinctively brushed it away gently with his fingertips, Arya froze. Eragon could not hide the soft smile from his lips.

He let his hand fall as she turned slowly, shock clear on her features. Eragon braced himself for another stern warning though when it did not come he brought his hand to her cheek, caressing it softly as he swept away the stray hair that had also fastened itself to her skin due to the ever-falling downpour.

Eragon could feel her stress, could hear her heavy breathing. Clearly, he was making her extremely uncomfortable. When he and Arya were alone, she transformed into a completely different person. The person, Eragon was sure, she truly was. Eragon liked to see her shy, she was very cute and Eragon felt protective over her. He liked the feeling.

Arya could take him; he was already hers. Without her, he was nothing in any case.

Arya was trying to compose herself, taking in deep slow breaths, her face hardening gradually though the damage had been done. He had a strange urge to remind her that he would forever love her. Something told him that the result would end happily though it may well just be his desire speaking.

_You have already come this far, she has not pushed you away. Take the chance whilst you have it, all you have to lose is your pride and Arya is far more important than that._ The wiser side of him said. The part of him that had wizened with the gifts from the elves.

He closed his eyes slowly, briefly. "Arya," He began, her eyes darted to meet his, she raised an eyebrow; trying to be harsh though this time Eragon saw through her little charade, "I have, I do, and I always will love you."

Her eyes fell immediately and Eragon thought he had done the wrong thing; he did not want her to hurt.

_I'm falling even more in love with you.  
Letting go of all I've held onto.  
I'm standing here until you make me move.  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.  
_

Arya's heart fell instantly, she glared down at the muddy ground, intent on the patterns the rain made as it fell. "Arya?" Eragon began gently. _You promised!_ Her heart screamed, nigh pushing through her chest.

She fought off her own scolding, hoping that he would refrain from touching her. She hated to seem weak; she hated being a cliché woman who could not stand up for herself. She was strong.

_No, no, no, no, no._ She screamed in her mind, being unable to speak for fear of losing her composure as he brought her closer to his chest. Arya could clearly see the muscle patterns of his torso through his wet shirt.

Arya knew that he thought he would calm her down, he had seen her weak, and it pained her. Though he only made her more crazed. He ran his hand down to her jaw and titled her chin up; Arya balled her hands into fists, grimacing. She averted her eyes; perhaps if she pretended he were someone else, then she could knock the sense right out of him.

"Arya, please, look at me," He pleaded, Arya's heart broke. She could not refuse him. Since when did her feelings become so intense? She could not recall a time where she had been so frail. If only she had not ignored the first warning, perhaps then she could have released them slowly, let him go slowly. Now the mere thought was a knife through her chest.

She brought her eyes to match his. A gentle brown, a concerned expression and such inviting lips. She chewed at the back of her cheek, distracting herself from the man she unfortunately seemed to love so much in front of her. Eragon frowned, "Don't do that to yourself,"

He stroked her cheek and Arya released her bite. She exhaled slowly.

_  
I'm living for the only thing I know.  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go.  
And I don't know what I'm diving into.  
Just hanging by a moment here with you._

Eragon did not enjoy seeing Arya put herself through this pain. If only she _told_ him what went on through that mind of hers. He could not help if he did not know what the problem was. She was what he now lived for, she and Saphira.

If need be, the rest of Alagaësia could wait, just for her. His love. _His_ love, a shot of instinct caused his arms to wrap protectively around the small figure that was Arya and bring her as close to him as the laws of physics allowed.

His heart froze as he heard the choked sob come from the beautiful woman in his arms. He felt her arms wind around his torso and her head buried in his shoulder. The rain continued to fall on the two; it looked like a perfect love scene from a distance… If only that were the case.

Eragon did not know what he he gotten himself into with Arya and he did not see where it would go though nothing mattered, nothing apart from Arya. He would not leave her until she had a peaceful heart and mind. Although it was sad, the moment he and Arya were captured in was sweet and full of love.

It might have just been Eragon dreaming though, was that _love_ he felt emit from Arya?

There's nothing else to lose.  
There's nothing else to find.  
There's nothing in the world.  
That can change my mind.

Arya found herself very comfortable in Eragon's arms. She had not realised that he was such a perfect shape for her to fit into an embrace. He was perfect. _Please? Now?_ Her heart ached, Arya smiled. She _smiled_. Yes. There was nothing she could lose though so much she could gain. Her mind was set; in the direction that it was once so forcefully pulled away from. Nothing would steer it.

She pulled herself away from Eragon's embrace. She did not bother to wipe away the teras, disguised in the sky's own. She smiled warmly, Eragon frowned; confused. "Arya, I'm sor-,"

Arya held up a finger, shaking her head. She took a step, their foreheads touched, Arya could sense Eragon's yearning and his resistance. What a sweet man. No longer a boy in her eyes. She hooked her arms around his neck; she was on the tips of her toes to match Eragon's height.

"Shadeslayer?" She began, Eragon made an 'mm' of recognition, "I really love you,"

Before he could respond, Arya's lips found his.

_There is nothing else.  
There is nothing else.  
There is nothing else._

Eragon was pleasantly surprised and shocked. His mouth had slipped sheepishly over Arya's a few times as he struggled to regain himself though soon he found a rhythm. The feel of her soft lips, her mouth, her tongue, blending with his. It was an unexplainable feeling and brought his heart bliss.

His arms snaked around her waist and lifted her from the ground with ease, their lips never separating. Eragon could feel the smile Arya wore. This was so unbelievably like Arya though he loved and embraced every second of it he may have.

If this were even a one off occasion, he would cherish it; treasure it as the highlight of his life. The passionate kiss in a vast plain, rain falling on their skin, with the love he had pursued and felt undying affection for, after so many denies, his fondness had only built…

His breath had shortened and he reluctantly placed Arya down on her feet, she panted though smiled. "Yes!" She shouted to the heavens, twirling around with her arms out stretched, Eragon laughed lightly. What a beautiful soul.

_I really love you. I really love you. I really love you._ Never would he forget the words she spoke, the way she said them, when she said them and where she said them. Eragon could have sworn his heart had swelled to twice its size.

_I'm desperate for changing.  
I'm starving for truth.  
I'm closer to where I started.  
I'm chasing after you._

Arya fell, her arms still outstretched, in the muddy earth, a smile still playing across her lips. Yes! He was the one. A wise man once told her that she would feel it when the love was genuine. She thought she had been in love, she had not known anything. Thank you Fäolin, she smiled wider.

Perhaps change was not such a cruel fate. Her whole life was already planned out, was it not? Everything happens for a reason. Everything lead to her having Eragon. Impatience nearly ended her journey to here plenty times though now she thanked whoever was to thank for keeping her on this land long enough to feel how she now felt.

The sun had found its way around the grey clouds, shining over the now soft rain creating a beautiful stretch of colour. She laughed, loudly. Perhaps she appeared mad though she could not help it. Arya thanked Eragon repetitively in her mind. _Thank you for not giving up._

She closed her eyes, reliving the blissful kiss. The beginning had been awkward for Eragon though that made him seem sweeter in Arya's eyes. She opened an eye as she felt a presence near her.

"Ahhh!" She laughed.

_I'm falling even more in love with you.  
Letting go of all I've held onto.  
I'm standing here until you make me move.  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

Eragon was unsure if Arya was screaming, laughing, or a mixture of both as he ran to her and jumped down to where she was on top of her, supporting his weight off her. He wound his arms around her hips and rolled onto his back so that she rested on his chest.

The smile she wore was so amazingly beautiful, even though she was covered in mud. There was a lot to discuss though the talking could wait for later. Eragon could not help but wonder if her behaviour would alter around others.

He supposed he could not ask for too much, Arya had already given him everything that he ever wanted, everything he ever dreamed of, everything his heart desired. Her. "So," He began playfully, "Arya, _the_ Arya. Princess of the elves and most _beautiful_ woman ever to be made, has fallen in love with the little farm boy?"

Arya rolled her eyes though still smiled. "Do you want to hear a story?" She asked. Eragon smiled.

"Of course, if you are the one who is telling it," He winked. Arya grinned.

"This is the short, simplified version, 'kay?" She asked, Eragon nodded, playing with her hair.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl. She was a princess. She went out on many adventures with two of her faithful companions. One day, she fell in love with one of her companions, or so she thought. When she told him this, he promised that she would find _true _love one day, just wait. But the girl was not patient, she did not want to wait.

"This confused the girl. She thought that he did not want her because she was younger. She held onto what she thought was love until the day her companion died.

"She was broken for a very long time though did not show it to anyone ever. Then one day, another boy came into her life and made her happier than she had _ever_ been in her whole life even if it was just for a while.

"He saw that the girl was broken and tried to fix her even though she resisted. One day the boy fell in love with the girl and tried to show her what love really was.

"The girl thought he was just the same as any other lust- filled men so pushed him away. She did not believe he loved her, she still lingered in the past. He did not give up on her for which the girl was secretly grateful.

"Over the months strange feelings began to develop, she did not know what they were. She came out to her favourite place, the only place she cried alone. The boy had followed her there.

"The girl was confused when she saw the boy but then he said the most beautiful words she ever heard and she remembered that her companion had said that she would feel love when it came.

"She did not know what to think. Was it love? Her heart was breaking but the boy could only say the right things.

"The girl decided to test her heart, she told him she loved him because that was what she thought the feelings were. She kissed the boy.

"It was like nothing she had ever felt, it was amazing, she felt so happy, her heart would have smiled if it could. The girl thanked her long gone companion, hoping he could hear, and then captured the moment with the boy she knew she now loved and kept it in her mind where it would stay forever, even if the boy fell in love with someone else.

"She then turned to the boy and asked, 'Do you want to hear a story?'"

_I'm living for the only thing I know.  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go.  
And I don't know what I'm diving into.  
Just hanging by a moment here with you._

Arya observed Eragon's expression. He looked hurt.

"Arya, my love," Arya's heart doubled to twice its size at his address, "That girl has been through a lot, but I know that the boy really loves the girl. He _really_ does. He would give anything for her and would _never_ hurt her because the love he feels for her is _real_."

"Oh Eragon," Arya's eyes welled with tears.

"Shh, dear heart, don't cry, please," He brushed away her tears. The rain had ceased. "No matter what anyone else says, the boy will always love that girl because she is the most beautiful, kind, sweet, caring girl anyone would ever meet. Sometimes they say the boy is going through a phase; that he is too young but the boy knows and understands his feelings very well, okay?"

Arya nodded, chewing on her bottom lip, Eragon pulled her lips down, "Don't do that to your self, alright?" He repeated. "Arya, I love you."

Arya's heart was pounding through her chest. Her tough aura and hard demeanour was gone. At this moment. She finally felt as if she did not have to hide, at least from one person. She willed there to be plenty more moments such as this in the times to come with Eragon.

"I love you," She choked slightly.

_Just hanging by a moment.  
Hanging by a moment.  
Hanging by a moment._

"Hey," Eragon whispered softly, "Don't cry, this is a happy memory. Remember it as being blissful. Arya? Shh," He soothed as she tried to stem the stream of tears. She smiled, shaking her head.

"It is fine. They are tears of joy, I shall remember this as a very happy moment, do not fear. I can only hope you will do the same. Can you?"

Eragon smiled lazily, "Of course, you are amazing, and I must remind you."

"You are my hero I must remind _you_," Eragon could not recall the amount of times the word love had popped up over the last hour or so though he was certain that it would 'pop up' plenty more times, he looked forward to it, perhaps he would even begin a count?

"And Eragon," Arya's eyes were bright and so lovely, "I love you," One.

"I love you more," Two.

_Hanging by a moment here with you._

-x-  
**How was it? This is one of my favourite songs, it's so cute :) Hanging By a Moment – Life house, in case I forgot to mention it somewhere.  
Tell me your thoughts! :D  
- Jas**


End file.
